Dragon Slayer II/Quick guide
-- Work in progress -- *Required Items: Pickaxe, 8 Oak planks, 10 Swamp paste, 12 Nails of any kind, Hammer, Saw, Catspeak amulet (e), Seal of Passage, Ground astral rune, Goutweed, Tinderbox *Recommended: Amulet of glory (For teleports to karamja), Digsite Necklace (For teleport to fossil island) Starting Out (Armour recommended for killing level 100 monster, Protect from Melee will suffice too) *Talk to Alec Kincade outside the Myths Guild to start the quest. (2-1) *Talk to Dallas Jones at the karamja pub at Musa Point. (2) *Go to Elvarg's Lair under Crandor, talk to Dallas jones. *Mine the blockage in the northern wall and Enter the tunnel. *Inspect the ancient machinery to the east for Old notes, read them. *Investigate the Ancient Mural to the north. Spawn (level 100) will attack you, kill it. *Investigate the mural again. *Talk to Dallas Jones. Fossil Island *Head to fossil island and talk to Dallas Jones in the basement of the House on the Hill. (1) *Find the missing 24 map pieces and use them on the map in the middle of the room. **Search the open chest north of the map for 5 pieces. **Go upstairs, search the open chest on the north wall for 3 pieces. **Go outside, search the fungi just north of the staircase for 4 pieces. **Search the hook briar south of the house for 7 pieces. **Run to the east, search the mushtree for 5 pieces. *Use all your pieces on the map in the middle of the room. *Talk to Dallas Jones and solve the map puzzle. **Pieces can be clicked to rotate them, and also dragged to swap them. *Talk to Jardric at the museum camp. *Bring 8 Oak planks, 10 Swamp paste, 12 Nails, a Hammer, and a Saw to the west side of the island (Just southwest of the "Mushroom Meadow" Magic Mushtree) and build a rowboat. Dragonkin Island *Talk to Dallas and board the boat *Head northwest from the boat to the ruined courtyard, and climb up the western stairs. *Climb down the trapdoor to the south, then down the stairs to the north. *Talk to Dallas Jones *Search the skeleton to the east and read the Aivas' diary you find. *Talk to dallas again Bob's Memories *Wear your Catspeak amulet and find and talk to Bob the Cat. *Talk to bob and the Sphinx in Sophanem. **The sphinx will enchant you. You can now talk to cats without the catspeak amulet! *Head to lunar isle and talk to bob and the Oneiromancer. (Chat 3-1) Bring your seal of passage *Grow some Goutweed or get it from the troll stronghold store room if you don't have it already. *Make a Dream potion by filling the Dream vial with water and adding your Goutweed and Ground astral rune. *Gear up for a fight, light the Ceremonial Brazier and use your Dream potion on the flame. **If you die, you can reclaim your items for a 100k fee. Talk to Bob to rejoin the fight. *Talk to Bob and Not Bob, then head through the barrier and kill Robert the Strong. **He can't be fought with range or magic, bring melee gear and a crush weapon. **He can hit through Protect from Missiles but it reduces damage taken. **When he shouts "See if you can hide from this!", run behind one of the pillars to avoid his special attack. If it hits you, it can deal up to 60 damage and will knock off your prayers. **Supercombat potion, an inventory full of food and a prayer potion highly recommended. Do not underestimate! The Dragonkin Key *You now need to collect the four parts of the key to open the door on the Dragonkin island. Karamja *Head to the southern coast of the Khazari Jungle and down the staircase into the maze. *Navigate to the center of the maze and take the key piece. **Avoid spikes and traps with thieving and agility. **Use protection prayers to protect from the golems' attacks. ***Red: Melee ***Green: Ranged ***Blue: Magic *Once you have taken the key, the plinth can be used to transport you out. Morytania Talk to Reldo at Varrock Castle. (1) Then search the second most north bookcase Talk to Reldo Again. (1) Then go to Port Phas After speaking with any ghost villager in Port Phas', speak to Sarah next to the Bank to find out she has hidden the key piece in the woods. Head to Ava at Draynor manor and make sure to bring one cut Dragonstone, 2 molten glass and a glass blowing pipe. Bring chisel and spade. Talk to her. (3) Then head to Mort Myhre Swamp Woods and use the locator to find the key piece. Bring the spade and food, due the locator hurts you everytime you use it. Final Boss You kill Galvek. Strategies and Galvek's styles coming later. The mechanics of the boss fight work in a similar way to Runescape 3’s Queen Black Dragon. That is to say while you’re fighting the dragon a wave of what appears to be ice comes at you from either side with a small hole for the player to run through. If you fail to run through the gap you tank the damage. In addition Galvek alternates between the west and east side of the ship. You cannot use melee to kill Galvek. Rellekka Kourend